


Portrait of a Young Mumrik in Peril

by sugardabbler



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Gen, Humor, vaguely implied.... stuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardabbler/pseuds/sugardabbler
Summary: Ouch.





	Portrait of a Young Mumrik in Peril

**Author's Note:**

> The first of two or three older short fics previously written for other places, which I think deserve to be uploaded here.
> 
> Originally made as a little tribute (in my own special way) to certain darkfic authors.

Searing pain shot through Snufkin’s leg like a wildfire.

He barely choked back a scream as his knees buckled and gave in, dropping his body to the cold and unwelcoming earth below. _Help me,_ he sobbed through gritted teeth. His mind began to flood with visions of that distant flowering valley, the blue tower, and the warm friends that called it home. How far away they were now, ironically, in the moment he needed them most.

_Moomin…_ Snufkin begged softly. Pain soon overwhelmed every inch of his body. As his world faded to black, the last sight he saw was a familiar pair of scruffy boots marching toward him.

At first the Joxter stood there in silence and simply watched Snufkin writhe, cat-like eyes lit up as if mesmerised by his son’s agonized tears.

“Mmmrmmmrmh,” he purred, eyes now narrowed. “Did we stub our toe again?”


End file.
